The Race
by Stormlight
Summary: The Goblin King is not pleased about Stormlight's obsession with a certain anime series. Some "persuasion" is needed to make her write his stories again. Why not kidnap the ENTIRE cast of Fushigi Yuugi and force them to undergo a race through his labyrinth ... with the Shinzaho hanging in the balance, and his Listian leading the charge? Of course! What could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. One

_Warning: This story is pure crack. One of my final Labyfics, written purely for fun and not to be taken seriously. Filled with adventure! Fantasy! Lotsa snark! And just a touch of romance ('cause I'm such a sucker for that. heee). I wrote it back when I was a member of the Labyrinth Fanfiction mailing list, which may or may not still exist. It is _blatant_ self-inclusion, an epic "visitation" fic crossed with one of my favorite anime shows, Fushigi Yuugi._

_If you don't like those sorts of fics, turn back now. This is the only warning you'll get.  
_

_Honestly, I probably wouldn't have reposted this, except I've actually had several requests to do so from certain readers who really seemed to enjoy it! So, as thanks to those lovely people, I decided, what the hell why not? Thank goodness for Google. It can find _anything_. I don't even have a physical copy of this story anymore, but my defunct website is still archived out there in the great world wide web, so I was able to retrieve it.  
_

_Chapters are being lightly edited to clean them up a bit before posting. However, most of the crack remains intact. Proceed with caution. ^_~_

* * *

One

She barely noticed when the Goblin King arrived in a swirl of glitter, so intent was she on the television screen before her, which flashed with images of colorful, animated characters playing out a drama before her eyes. Jareth looked upon his Listian, who was sprawled comfortably on her bed, continuing to ignore him in favor of watching the cartoon; he frowned as he turned his gaze to the set, wondering what in the Underground could possibly be more interesting than _him_. His frown deepened when he saw a familiar image flash across the screen; an animated character with flowing, silver hair locking swords with another animated character dressed in black with bluish-black hair.

_ That_ show. _Again_.

With a long-suffering sigh, he flicked his wrist, and the screen went dark. This action was followed immediately after by a full-throated screech of outright indignation. "_Jareth!_ What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" the enraged Listian squealed, sitting bolt-upright and tossing him a glare that could flatten a mountain.

"My dear girl," he replied wryly … with just the faintest hint of steel in his tone, "this is not the first time I come to visit my loyal subject only to find myself ignored for the sake of some trivial cartoons—"

"Anime is _not_ 'cartoons'!" came the indignant reply. "_Bugs Bunny_ is 'cartoons'!"

He waved aside her protest. "That being the case, I find it highly disturbing that you are spending more time watching that … that…"

"It's _calle__d _Fushigi Yuugi."

"Yes, well, I find it disturbing that it is taking so much of your time away from what's really important!" he finished in a huff, glaring at her disapprovingly.

"Like what? Singing your praises to heaven?" she snorted. "Not that I ever did that _before._"

"I am being serious here!" He smacked his ever-present riding crop against the video cabinet with a loud whack and succeeded in making her jump in surprise. "You are _my_ Listian! _Min__e! _Do you understand what that title means?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get a grip, J," she muttered. "Just 'cause I have interests other than you … and I just started painting that cabinet so I'll kindly ask you to _not_ ruin my artwork!"

He glanced down at the cabinet, noting the beginnings of a forest landscape painted on its unfinished doors. Ignoring it (much to her angst), he replied, "You have not written a fanfiction about the Labyrinth ages! You have not even _watched_ Labyrinth in months!"

She winced. Well, he had her there… "Hey, cut me a break, okay? Remember my friend? Mister 'I-hate-Labyrinth-even-though-I've-never-seen-the-movie-in-my-life?' Huh? Well, who was it that actually convinced him to sit and watch it? And not only did he _watch_ the movie, he _liked_ it! In fact, he liked it so much he watched it again!" She smirked triumphantly. "Don't tell _me_ I haven't been doing anything to help your cause along!"

"But when was the last time you wrote a story about me?" he questioned in a soft, menacing voice. "I'm not speaking of trivial visitation stories. I mean a long, ten-chapter-or-more novel featuring myself and my kingdom and even that childish Sarah?" He smirked when she remained silent. "My point proven. Instead of writing about me, you've been writing nonsense about Soldier Moonbeam or whoever—"

"It's Sailor Moon, and it _isn't_ nonsense!"

"—and _now_," he continued as though she had never spoken, "I catch you writing poetry and story outlines about … _that._" He pointed to a video case which depicted several people dressed in the costumes of old China, two of which were the characters she'd just been watching. "What _is_ so fascinating about this person, anyway?" he muttered, poking at the silver-haired man on the case. "There is nothing remarkable about him. And don't think I haven't seen all those images you've been gathering from the internet…"

"Jareth! Quit prying through my personal files!" the Listian squawked, giving him an outraged glare. "You have some nerve!"

"I have every right to find out as much as I can about anyone who takes away my subject's loyalty to me!"

"Since when am I a subject?" she huffed. "Do I _look_ like a goblin to you?" He smirked and opened his mouth. "If you even _think_ of answering that, I'll knock those pointy teeth right down your throat," she added quickly.

He sniffed. "This silly infatuation of yours—"

"Infatuation? Oh, _please_, Jareth…"

"—has gone on long enough!" he finished with a glare. "_I_ am your king, not some foreign emperor who doesn't even exist—"

"Uh, Jareth? Technically, neither do the Fae. Has that ever stopped you from popping into my room whenever you feel like it? I can obsess over anyone I darn well please! You can't control my life! _You_ are the one who is being ridiculous, getting jealous over an animated—"

"That will be quite enough."

The words, spoken softly in a voice gone cold as ice, was enough to freeze the words in her throat. She couldn't remember him _ever_ using a tone like that with her, no matter how mad she made him … and she felt a little twinge of apprehension shiver up her spine.

"It seems to me that you are in need of … help," the Goblin King continued softly. "What can I do to persuade you to produce another story about me?"

She winced. "Look, J, it isn't that I haven't _tried_ to write another Labyrinth story," she pleaded. "I started so many, but … it's all been _done_ before! That's why I moved on to Sailor Moon fanfic. It's nothing personal, honest! I just … have to go where the inspiration takes me!"

"And I suppose the fact that the characters you so adore are all gorgeous young men has nothing to do with it."

"Of course it does." She smirked at him. "Why do you think I started watching Labyrinth in the first place? It certainly isn't 'cause I have an overt fondness for goblins!"

He preened a little at that, and she wished she hadn't opened her mouth. His ego was too big as it was without her feeding it. Then he frowned again. "This … Hotohori character…" He grimaced in distaste. "You seem to favor _him_ above all the others. Why is this?"

She smirked. "You mean _besides_ the fact that he's drop-dead gorgeous, rules an entire country, and possesses every good quality that guys seem to lack in real life? Gee, Jareth, I really couldn't tell you," she replied with open sarcasm.

He scowled. "So you have no intention of stopping your ridiculous forays into other fandoms?" he demanded.

"Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?" She sighed and shook her head. "Look, when you can give me an idea that's original and interesting, come talk to me. Until then, just let me write whatever I feel like writing. I've given you enough award-winning stories in the past to cover my duties as a Listian!" And she turned on the TV again; a clear hint that he was free to puff out.

"An original idea, you say?"

His tone was sly, but she could tell he was trying his best to sound innocent. Immediately, all her defenses went on full red-alert. Taking those subtle "get lost" hints had never been his strong point, after all. He circled around her bed and knelt at her back, his breath warming her neck and making a shiver run up her arms. She hated when he did that to her, getting all seductive. She never knew quite how to deal with him in these moods. He was too unpredictable to be trusted.

"Perhaps you need a little help in the inspiration department," he murmured in her ear, letting his lips ever so lightly brush against her skin while her heart took a nose-dive into her stomach. "Since the muse I so generously bestowed upon you has apparently declared mutiny in regards to serving _me_, perhaps you need something else to help stimulate a story idea." His fingers were trailing lightly up her arms, and she flinched.

"Don't go getting any funny ideas, Jareth," she snapped, brushing his hands from her shoulders. "You know what my answer is to that!"

"And what makes you think _that_ is what I'm talking about?" His expression was all innocence.

She snorted. "You're joking, right?"

His smile was catlike as a shining crystal appeared in his hand, balancing on his fingertips in outright defiance to the laws of gravity. She flinched when she saw it. It had been awhile since she'd seen him pull one of those things out of the air and, given his mood, she had the feeling it wasn't a good thing he'd decided to do his magic tricks now.

"Now don't go doing anything stupid," she warned nervously, her fingers scrabbling for a means of self-defense and closing around her velvet purse. Not the hardest thing in the world, but it contained a wallet that held several dollars in loose change, her writing notebook, a small pencil case, and enough makeup to arm a small salon for a month (which she never wore anyway). "People will get suspicious, after all, if I don't show up for work tomorrow."

He merely smiled and gazed into the crystal's glowing surface. "You need inspiration to write a story? Well, what better way to gain inspiration than to live out the story?"

And with those words, he tossed the crystal at her—much too quickly for her to make use of her bag and knock it away—and vanished in a sparkling shower of glitter.


	2. Two

_Still with me? Brave souls, aren't you? ^_~_

* * *

Two

She woke up to the caws of blackbirds and the rustling of dry leaves. Moaning slightly, she raised her head and pushed dark blond hair out of her eyes, looking around warily. _Where am I?_ She'd been in her bedroom watching TV, and Jareth had shown up and—

She was abruptly wide awake as she scrambled to her feet and took a good look at her surroundings. Dry, flat, barren, with a few stunted trees to break the monotonous landscape, a strangely familiar fountain, thorn bushes … and rising above it all … a wall. A very _familiar_ wall with a pair of large, wooden doors set into the pale stone.

"He wouldn't _dare!_" she screeched, gaping at the solid formation that seemed to stretch on forever on either side of the entrance. Releasing a moan, she sank to her haunches. "Or maybe he would…" she whimpered, head drooping.

Several low moans startled her into releasing a yelp and spinning around so fast she lost her balance and landed on her rear. Then her jaw dropped again as her eyes took in what every shred of common sense told her could not _possibly_ be there. A number of prone figures lay sprawled on the dusty ground, dressed in colorful outfits that looked fit for travelers. Travelers from a certain time and place. Like ancient China. Some of them lay still, but at least two were beginning to stir. "I don't believe this," she breathed, crawling to the closest one. When she reached him, she bit back a gasp and her eyes widened.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmy_gosh__!_ It's _him._" She gaped at the very real face of Hotohori. "I don't _believe_ this! It's _got_ to be a dream!"

Just to make sure, she reached out to brush a few strands of soft, dark hair out of his beautiful face. An electric tingle shot up her arm at the feel of warm skin beneath her fingers, and her breath caught. _It really _is _him. Awesome!_ She barely refrained from releasing a loud whoop at the discovery. _Well, so, I've established that it's him … _now _what do I do? He probably isn't gonna be very happy when he wakes up, and I can't use a sword to save my life. Even if I had one to use…_

Her eyes fell on the gilded scabbard resting at the emperor's hip, and she bit her lip. Probably, it would be best to disarm him. At least until she could explain where in the world—or _other_ world—they were and convince him that she wasn't the culprit. She noticed a mop of fire-red hair off to her right, and decided that relieving the hotheaded Tasuki of his tessen would be next. She didn't relish being burned to a crisp by a fire-shooting fan.

Cautiously, she reached over Hotohori's body and gripped the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw it free. A hand shot out and caught her wrist in an iron grip, and she released a startled squeak as her eyes flicked to his face. Dark, golden eyes regarded her with a mix of confusion and anger, and the sensuous mouth was set in a tight line. "Might I inquire as to what you think you are doing?" he asked. That deep voice, soft and seductive, holding just a hint of steel … She gulped and suppressed a delighted shiver; now was _not_ the time to let her hormones get the better of her. He smoothly sat up, forcing her to rise, as well.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like," she began sheepishly.

"So you _weren't_ attempting to steal my sword?" Hotohori asked dryly, his golden eyes stern.

"Okay … maybe it _is_ what it looks like," she muttered. "But I was gonna give it back! I just wanted to make sure I got a chance to talk before you cut me up into itty bitty pieces."

Soft scuffling interrupted her speech, and she turned her wide-eyed gaze to the other figures, who had finally begun to wake up, sitting up slowly and rubbing their heads.

"What happened?"

This query came from a very pretty man with long, purple hair and large, dark doe-eyes.

_ No wonder everyone thought Nuriko was a woman when they first met him,_ the Listian thought as the Seishi eyed her with suspicion. _He really is as pretty as Hotohori!_

Off to the left Chichiri and Chiriko were just rising to their feet, and Mitsukake was sitting up groggily, Tama-neko on his usual perch on the man's shoulder.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" The sudden, outraged bellow caused everyone to jump, turning startled gazes to Tasuki, who was now wide awake with tessen in hand. He bared his teeth, revealing sharp canines, and glowered through amber eyes only a shade lighter than Hotohori's. "Who the hell are _you_?" he barked when his gaze fell upon the Listian.

She gulped and took an involuntary step back, keeping a wary eye on the fan he held. _Solid diamond … so this means Jareth snatched 'em all sometime after the first failed summoning, although Nuriko is still alive, so it can't be _too _far into the story yet…_

Realizing they were all waiting for an answer, she replied, "My name is … uh … well, just call me Stormlight, I guess."

"Stormlight? I don't suppose _you_ know where we are?" Hotohori asked. "We were preparing for a journey, and suddenly a strangely-dressed man appeared out of nowhere and threw a strange, shining sphere, and then … well, I don't know what happened next. We somehow ended up here. I don't recognize this landscape."

Stormlight winced. "Weeell … that's sorta 'cause you're not in Konan anymore," she mumbled. "You've been, uh, kidnapped by the Goblin King, and this place is the Labyrinth, his kingdom."

Hotohori frowned. "I have never heard of a place called the Labyrinth. Is it across the sea?"

Insert sweatdrop. "Um … not _exactly_…"

"Hey! Is everybody okay?"

This new voice was female. Stormlight glanced over and noticed for the first time a young girl with brown hair done up in twin buns, dressed in a brown school uniform. She was looking around with wide eyes. Tamahome stood by her side, an arm around her protectively, and Stormlight's jaw dropped. "Oh, great! You brought _Miaka_ here, too?" she bellowed, throwing her hands up in the air, much to the others' discomfiture; they stared at her as though she'd suddenly grown an extra arm out of her ear. "Get your skinny ass _out_ here, you poofy-haired, tights-wearing _pansy!_"

"That will be quite enough of _those_ insults, young lady!" Jareth abruptly appeared in a huge cloud of glitter, almost managing to startle all seven Seishi and their Miko into heart failure. He was quite amused about that, of course, if his Cheshire-like grin was any indication.

Stormlight immediately stomped over, grabbed a handful of his shirt in one fist to drag him down to her much-shorter level. "Jareth. Sweetie. _W__hat_ in the seven hells do you think you're _doing?_ _W__hy_ are the Suzaku Sichiseishi standing at the gates of your kingdom?" she growled through her teeth.

His usual smirk appeared. "Why, don't you _like_ my little surprise? Seeing as how you're _so_ fond of these people, I thought perhaps a little jaunt through the Labyrinth might be a treat for you. Come to think of it, you've never actually traversed it before, as my other Listians have." He smoothly untangled her hand from his shirt and stepped away.

"I never _wanted_ to before!" Stormlight crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "And how could you bring _them_ here? They have nothing to do with this! You're totally gonna mess everything up!"

Jareth gave a sigh that spoke of long-suffering endurance and shook his head slowly. "No matter what I do, it's never good enough, is it?" he pouted. "Really, dearest, I'm only trying to do you a favor here." His face brightened. "Think of it as the inspiration you need to write a truly spectacular story!"

"_Inspiration!_ I'll inspire _you!_" She started for the arrogant king with hands outstretched, only to be stopped by Hotohori's slender hand resting firmly on her shoulder. Surprised, she looked up at him, a blush rising to her cheeks as his intense golden gaze met hers.

"Please, will you explain to us what is going on?" he pleaded softly. "You appear to be as much of a victim as we are, and yet you seem to know who this man is. And how is it that you know who _we_ are?"

She winced. "Well, see—It's kinda like—The thing is—_Jareth!_ A little _help_ would be appreciated." She shot the smirking king an exasperated glance.

"What she is so _eloquently _attempting to convey is that I have taken you from _your_ world, and she from _her_ world, and have brought all of you into _my_ world to undergo a … small challenge."

Stormlight made a great show of rolling her eyes at _that_ little understatement, putting her entire head into the effort.

"As for how she _knows_ of you," he continued, choosing to ignore the Listian, "Well, you are quite popular and well-known by some people of her world. Although just _why_ is beyond me." He lifted his nose in the air to give the emperor a disdainful once-over. Hotohori raised a delicate eyebrow and returned the favor, with only slightly less maliciousness.

Stormlight sighed and shook her head. _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the First International Egomaniacs Convention…_

She immediately felt guilty for thinking such a mean thought about Hotohori. He didn't deserve that. Jareth, now, that was okay. He was obnoxious. Hotohori's vanity was simply cute.

"Look, J, as much as I _love_ watching you flex your ego, might you skip the display and get right to the important part here? These people have a world to save, after all, and I have to _work_ tomorrow!"

The Goblin King sniffed and crossed his arms. "You are so impatient."

"Jareth…"

He chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. "Right. The challenge. Now, let's see … what would make a suitable challenge for the almighty Suzaku Sichiseishi…" His voice nearly dripped with sarcasm.

Stormlight's jaw dropped and she gaped with disbelief. "You mean you don't _know?_"

He shot her a sulky look. "I am merely… Now how would you put this? I am merely … 'winging it'? I can't be expected to have an instantaneous plan all at once, now can I?"

Stormlight groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "How do I get stuck in situations like these?" she moaned, and was rewarded with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder by Chichiri, who had wandered over to listen in on the conversation.

"You seem to be a little stressed, no da," he said kindly.

"Gee. Ya _think_?" She grimaced. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. You're all just as stuck as I am. I'm afraid it's my fault, too," she apologized.

"That's okay." Miaka skipped over, smiling cheerfully. "I'm kinda getting used to getting sucked into other worlds by now," she said, giggling. "One more won't make a difference."

Stormlight's mouth twitched into a grin. "Well, when you put it _that_ way…" She stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miaka."

The Miko looked confused as she shook the Listian's hand. "How do you know my name?"

"Um…" Stormlight scratched her head. "It's kinda hard to explain. Let's just say I keep, uh, well informed."

Miaka still looked uncertain, but didn't press the issue further.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, might I draw your attention back to _me?_" Jareth's voice cut in snappishly.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for ignoring you for more than thirty seconds, Your Majesty," Stormlight retorted, not the least bit cowed by the irritation on his face. "So, have you come up with a decent challenge yet? Preferably _before_ we all die of old age?"

His expression turned sly as he regarded her, and she felt her stomach flip-flop. _She_ knew what that look meant, and she could tell by the Seishis' wary expressions that they were quickly figuring it out, themselves.

"As a matter of fact, my dear," he purred, "I have come up with a perfect challenge for all of you. And it involves … this." He held up his hand, turning it _just so_ as a bright glow formed within his palm. When it died, an elaborate, golden necklace that flashed with the fire of precious gems dangled from his fingers.

"What is that?" Chiriko, the youngest of them, asked curiously.

"_Damn_ it," Stormlight hissed softly, immediately recognizing it. "You guys don't know what that is yet?" Then she shook her head, answering her own question. No, they wouldn't. Nuriko was still alive, and it was his death that had allowed them to find it in the first place.

"It is … a mere necklace." Hotohori frowned, unimpressed.

Stormlight sighed. "That, my friends, is the reason for the journey you were about to set off on," she explained in a weary tone. When they merely looked at her, she elaborated, "It's the Shinzaho."

Their startled exclamations brought another Cheshire grin to the Goblin King's face as he relished their shocked expressions. "You are absolutely right, my dear," he purred. "This is the treasured item they so desperately seek to save their kingdom. Or empire. Or whatever quaint little name it's given." He waved a dismissive hand. "This will be the reward at the end of the challenge."

"What _challenge_, Jareth?" Stormlight growled.

"Why, a race of course." He tsked at her, as if the answer should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "A race against other opponents through my Labyrinth. The first to reach my castle will win this little beauty here, and you'll all be sent back to your respective worlds."

"You wish us to race against each other to reach the same goal?" Tamahome questioned, suspicious. "It doesn't seem to be that difficult—"

"There's something he's not telling us," Stormlight quickly intervened. "It's _never_ simple where he's concerned." She glared at the king. "Go ahead, J. What's the big reveal? Who'll we be racing _against?_ It can't be each other; there's no point since we're all on the same team. Or do you plan on only releasing the winner back to their world and keeping everyone else here?"

"Why, I hadn't thought of _that_," Jareth said with well-feigned surprise, and grinned at the expression on his Listian's face. "Don't worry, dearest. I have no intention of keeping any of them here. I've more than enough goblins to look after as it is."

"Then what _are_ you planning to do?" She searched his face, eyes narrowed. There was something not quite right about this… "Who are we racing against?" she demanded again, a nagging suspicion tickling her mind.

His smile was positively feral. "Why, who more appropriate than the ones they already race against in their own world?"

There was a sudden, deathly silence. In that silence, the air began to glow, and a large, magical dome slowly formed a little distance from the group. Shadowy figures began to emerge, growing in size and shape until seven individual characters could be distinguished, sprawled on the ground as the Seishi and their Miko had first appeared. The glow faded, and the figures could be clearly seen, trapped within the dome's crystal walls.

"Oh no," Miaka whispered, her face going ashen as her eyes fell on another young girl with short blond hair and a uniform exactly like her own.

"The Seiryu Sichiseishi…" Stormlight turned to Jareth with wide eyes and pale face. "No. Jareth, you _can't_ do this. You have _no_ idea who you're messing with!" she protested. "Please, let's just stop this before—"

"My dear, this is my game, and I can do as I please," he interrupted with a cold smile. "Your friends need a good challenge, and what could be more perfect than the very ones they're attempting to defeat in the first place? Don't you agree? You know how I do so love irony."

"No, I _don't_ agree," she snapped. "You send them back right now, do you hear—" She was cut off by Jareth's finger against her lips. The people within the dome were beginning to stir, and he nodded firmly, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Time to greet our new guests," he proclaimed regally. "Come, my dear, we mustn't be rude, now." He strode toward the dome, and only Stormlight heard his final words as he left her side.

"Let the game begin."


	3. Three

Three

"This is _so_ not good."

Stormlight quickly tailed the Goblin King to the magical dome, hoping he had enough sense to keep the Seiryu Seishi trapped inside it for awhile. Unless he wanted a _real_ battle on his hands. Considering both sides were loaded with weapons (not to mention no small share of magic), it didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen should anyone escape.

"You know, it isn't too late to undo this mess," she suggested once she caught up to Jareth, coming to a halt behind Tasuki, who was staring at the dome in open-mouthed amazement. "Send them all back … erase their memories … no harm, no—"

"My dear, you are making quite the pest of yourself." Jareth shooed her off in the same manner one might shoo a particularly irritating fly. "Go talk to your friend there."

Stormlight's jaw dropped. "Patronize _me_, will you? We'll just see about _that,_" she growled, snagging Tasuki's tessen from its holder. She ignored the bandit's howl of protest, preparing to beat the Goblin King senseless with it before Tasuki managed to wrestle it from her grasp.

"Crazy chick," he huffed, securing the fan back in its place across his back. "You keep yer damned hands off my fan!"

"Please forgive my young friend's childish behavior. And I do hope being locked in my dome isn't too stressful for your Miko," Jareth purred, addressing Nakago, who looked like he'd have loved to rip the Goblin King's throat out with his teeth.

Stormlight knew _exactly_ how he felt.

"Who are you, and why have you brought us here?" Yui demanded, straightening proudly and glaring at Jareth.

He flashed a feral smile and bowed formally. "I am the Goblin King, Jareth, and this is my kingdom, the Labyrinth. I have brought you and your servants here to undergo a small challenge that I believe will be of great interest to you."

Yui regarded him with open suspicion. "What … sort of challenge?"

"A race," he replied. "A race against the Suzaku Seishi, whom I have also taken the liberty of bringing here. I do believe you know their Miko…?" He gestured to Miaka, and Yui's expression turned cold as she regarded her former best friend.

"Yes, I have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing who that traitor is," she replied coolly. Miaka flushed and looked away as Tamahome wrapped his arms around her and glared at Yui.

Stormlight glared, as well, not bothering to hide her clear dislike of the Seiryu Miko.

"For what reason we are trapped in this cage while _they_ are free to wander freely?" Nakago asked coldly, eying the opposing Seishi with disdain.

Jareth's smirked as he regarded the man. "Because, as much as I loathe them for turning my subject against me—"

"I am _not_ your subject, Jareth!"

His smile widened as he continued, "—I realize that they are much less likely to make an attempt on my life than you are. Not that you would _succeed_, mind you. I simply have no wish for you to destroy my lovely landscaping in the attempt."

Stormlight released a bark of laughter. "If anything, he'd probably just _improve_ it," she muttered, earning a giggle from Miaka.

Jareth shot her an annoyed glance before turning his attention back to the seething Seishi. "I did not jump into this without doing my research, despite what certain people may think." He glanced at the Listian, who in turn made a crude gesture at him, earning an indignant scowl.

"If that's true, then you should also know that with my power, I can break free from this dome with little effort," Nakago growled.

Jareth chuckled, clearly amused as he crossed his arms. "Well. I certainly invite you to _try._"

Nakago raised an eyebrow as he regarded the Goblin King. Then his gaze shifted until it rested on the men gathered outside the dome, watching curiously. When his eyes met Tamahome's, his jaw tightened. "And perhaps when I am free, I'll finally destroy that wretched boy. He has caused me much more trouble than he's worth."

"Oh yeah? You go ahead and _try _it! I'll give you such a beating!" Miaka yelled, brandishing a large stick while her Seishi gaped at her.

"Uh, isn't it _my_ job to be yelling out death threats?" Tamahome muttered as he rapped lightly on her head with his knuckles.

"That is so chauvinistic of you," Miaka sniffed. "Why can't a woman protect her guy, huh? What's the matter with that?"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Nakago barked, raising a threatening hand. A blue glow surrounded it, and with a flick of the wrist, he shot a powerful ball of energy at the crystal dome. He clearly expected it to shatter upon impact … which explained why he looked so surprised when the power merely bounced off the wall and flew back again, causing the entire group to yell and duck for cover. The blue sphere ricocheted several times before simply being absorbed into the dome, after a gesture from the smirking Goblin King.

The Suzaku Seishi watched all this with open mouths, and Stormlight fell over laughing at the sight of the ever-dignified Nakago yelping and hitting the dirt like a sack of grain.

"Well, now. Still feeling confident in your ability to break free of your cage?" Jareth asked smugly as he crouched beside a highly-embarrassed Nakago, who glowered at Stormlight for daring to laugh at him.

Whereas Stormlight, upon noticing his death glare, promptly shut up. _Boy, if looks could kill…_

"Well, now that this amusing little scenario is over, perhaps now you are ready to listen to my plan," Jareth said dryly. "I assure you that once you hear me out, you'll be quite willing to play along. Especially once you see the prize I am offering in return."

Nakago rose to his feet, shaking off Yui's helping hand, nearly sulking over his damaged ego. But at least he appeared to be willing to listen. Which was good, because Stormlight was getting bored. She decided it was her turn to do the talking.

"Look," she began impatiently, "like he said, there's gonna be a race, us against you, and the goal is to reach that big castle over there." She pointed toward the Goblin Castle, whose turrets could be glimpsed rising high above the walls of the Labyrinth. "And the prize happens to be your precious Shinzaho and the chance to win your silly little war. Got it?"

Jareth, miffed at having his little drama cut off so abruptly, shot her a brief glare. "There will be, of course, a slight time limit on this. I believe three days should be time enough for amateurs like yourselves to make it through."

"What? No thirteen hours?" Stormlight asked sarcastically.

"Not this time. I wouldn't want to end all the fun so soon." His smile was positively evil. "This is certain to be interesting, and I do so want you to have good material for the story you're going to write afterward."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever," Stormlight muttered, trying to look innocent. She _really_ wished he wouldn't mention her part in this whole thing. A thought occurred to her. "What if nobody makes it through in time?" she asked.

"Then nobody wins the prize."

"You can't do that! Miaka needs that talisman!" Stormlight protested.

"Well, there _is_ the other Shinzaho, after all," he sniffed.

"_WHAT?_"

This explosion came from all people on both sides of the dome. "Are you saying there're more than one of those things?" Nuriko added shrilly.

Stormlight winced, then nodded. "But they weren't supposed to _know_ about that yet!" she yelled at the Goblin King, who looked like he couldn't have cared less. "And anyway, they need _both_ of 'em to summon Suzaku."

"Calm down, dearest. They can retrieve the other one when they return, I'm sure. If anything, I'm helping them along here. You should be thanking me. This way certain events will not happen." His voice lowered to a murmur. "Such as _certain people_ perishing in horrifying and painful manners." He shot Stormlight a look, and she scowled, knowing he meant Tamahome's family, not to mention the deaths of four of the Suzaku Seishi.

"What is he talking about?"

This question was voiced by the ever-quiet Mitsukake, who regarded Stormlight seriously as he waited for an answer. She bit her lip and looked up at the tall man. "It's something—Well, there are certain events that—" She hesitated, wondering how much to tell him. He _was_ one of the four who would eventually die, after all. _Anime,_ she thought darkly, _can be _so _depressing. _"Certain … _tragedies_ have been avoided due to Jareth's interference," she hedged, "and for that, I suppose, we should be grateful." She shrugged. "That's … about as much as I can tell you."

Mitsukake nodded, looking uneasy.

Hotohori, however, didn't seem as willing to dismiss the subject, and he opened his mouth to speak. _No, don't ask. _Stormlight shot him a pleading look. _Y__ou don't need to know any more than this! J, feel free to jump in _anytime_ here…_

"_Amiboshi!_"

This distraction came, not from Jareth, but rather from a startled Miaka, who had just noticed the young man standing furthest away from the group within the dome, glaring hatefully out at the Suzaku Seishi.

Stormlight sucked in a breath. _Uh-oh. Amiboshi's psychotic twin, more like._ She shifted uneasily. Apparently, none of them had met Suboshi yet, and that was a relief. Maybe they _had_ been snatched before he could slaughter Tamahome's family. She could only hope so.

"Amiboshi, you're alive?" Nuriko ran to the dome for a closer look. Miaka followed him, her eyes lighting up, with Tamahome only a step behind.

"Wait, guys! That's not—" Stormlight's words were cut off by an animal howl of rage as Suboshi hurled himself at them, hitting the wall with a loud crackle of energy and flying several feet backwards. Luckily, Tomo caught him before he hit the ground. The trio stumbled to a halt outside the dome, gaping in astonishment.

"That isn't Amiboshi," Stormlight finished weakly, jamming her fingers through her hair, palm resting on her forehead. "It's his twin brother, Suboshi. And just in case you missed it, he's a _little_ pissed off at the moment…"

"Amiboshi has a _twin_?" Miaka gaped at the furious boy.

"You _murdered_ him! _You killed my brother__!_" Suboshi howled, attempting to free himself from Tomo's grasp. "I'll kill you! _I'll kill all of you!_"

Miaka gasped, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "S-Suboshi, no, we _didn't_ kill—It was an accident! He fell into the river and was swept away! We _tried_ to save him," she pleaded. "I really liked Amiboshi! I never wanted him to die!"

"_Liar!_" Suboshi howled, finally succeeding in wrenching himself from Tomo's grasp.

"Suboshi, calm yourself," the painted Seishi commanded, holding up a clam shell from which a soft mist drifted. The mist headed unerringly for the hysterical boy, taking on shape and mass as it turned into clinging vines that wrapped securely around his body, anchoring him in place.

"Let me _go!_" he screamed, struggling against the illusion spell. And then the ryuseisui hanging at his waist suddenly began to lift and spin, turning the soft tufts of hair on the ends into spinning disks as sharp and deadly as saw blades.

"J, _do_ something," Stormlight hissed, smacking the Goblin King on the arm and making him jump slightly in surprise. He glared down at her. "Calm him _down_ or something, will you? Unless you _want_ him to start tearing people apart with those things! You _know_ what kind of damage he can do!"

He heaved an irritable sigh, waved his hand, and the spinning weapons dropped limply to Suboshi's waist. At the same time, the vines holding him vanished, and he dropped to the ground with a pained "Uuumph!" He looked around, a rather cute expression of surprise on his face, before jumping to his feet and glaring sulkily at the Goblin King.

"What have you _done_?" Tomo gaped at Jareth with slightly wild eyes. "How have you broken my illusion so easily?" he demanded, lifting the shell again. "I shall make you pay for that!"

"Don't bother wasting your energy," Jareth huffed. "I've turned off your power, so to speak. I've taken _all_ of your magic." He gave pointed looks to both the Seiryu and the Suzaku Seishi.

"You can't do that!" Yui protested angrily.

"Anyhow!" Miaka agreed. Then, turning to Stormlight, "…Can he?"

"Well, given the fact he just _did_, I'd say it's not beyond the realm of possibility," she deadpanned.

Jareth chuckled. "My Stormlight is such a clever little girl, isn't she?"

She glared, embarrassed at being mocked in front of the Seishi, especially Hotohori. "One more 'little girl' crack and I'm gonna take a crack at _you,_" she snapped, brandishing a fist under his nose. "I'm older than most of _them_ are!"

"This is my kingdom. This is my game, and we are playing by _my_ rules," Jareth announced, proceeding to ignore his Listian's ranting. "There will be no power used other than my own. I shudder to think of the bedlam that might come about by setting foreign magic loose in my Labyrinth." He grimaced at the idea.

"I never said we were going to play your stupid game!" Yui retorted, clenching her fists.

He flashed his most charming smile; Yui looked a little dazed under the force of it. "My dear, I don't recall giving you a _choice_ in the matter," he purred. "Although, if you _want_ choices, there are two I will allow. You may participate in this game either willingly … or _un_willingly." He chuckled, pleased with his joke.

Stormlight rolled her eyes as she stalked to the dome to face the Miko. "Look, just go along with this, will you? It's the only way any of us are gonna get out of here," she pleaded.

Yui looked her over. "Who _are_ you?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you Miaka's friend?"

"Me? Oh, no!" Stormlight held up her hands and tried to look as innocent as possible. "I'm just a mutual kidnappee, like you. _Never_ seen these people before in my life!" There was no sense in antagonizing the antagonists, after all…

Frowning, Yui turned to Nakago. "What … do you think we should do?" she asked softly. "Can't we fight our way out of this?"

"It would seem that, for now, we are trapped here," Nakago replied, voice dark. "My power has been drained, as much as it pains me to admit it. I am only a normal man now."

"There's nothing 'normal' about you, pal…" Stormlight muttered, then gulped and took a step back when he shot her a black glare, discreetly hiding behind Jareth despite the fact that the dome still separated them.

"Lady Yui, I believe this … Stormlight … is right, and the only way to free ourselves of this maniac's control is to obey his wishes," Nakago continued.

"Who're _you_ calling a maniac?" Stormlight snapped, immediately leaping to Jareth's defense. "You're a good one to talk!"

Again, Nakago shot her a glare that could ignite a forest, but this time she didn't back down, latching onto Jareth's arm protectively and returning the glare tenfold.

"Dearest, you're cutting off my circulation." Jareth chuckled, gently detaching her. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

She scowled, blushing. "Old habits die hard," she muttered. "After all, you _were_ my first … um … obsession. Even if you _are_ a pompous, arrogant—"

"I'll be gracious and _ignore_ that…" he growled, shoving her away as she smirked. "As it is, I'm growing bored with this talk. It is high time we started this little game."

"Are you going to release us first, or are we expected to travel through this Labyrinth of yours with this cage over our heads?" Nakago growled.

"Oh, of course. How impolite of me." A simple gesture, and the dome collapsed into a shower of glitter, drawing startled gasps from the ones trapped inside. Clearly, Jareth's brand of magic was something new to them. They looked around, not quite believing they were free. Then, as they realized the dome was actually gone, every single one of them swiftly drew their weapons, preparing to attack their enemies.

This, of course, did not go over well with the Suzaku people, who immediately prepared to defend themselves by drawing _their_ weapons, and Stormlight suddenly found herself standing in the middle of a battle field with very sharp, pointy weapons aimed at her on both sides.

"_Gyaaaahhh_! _JARETH!_" she yelped, scrambling for cover. "Was _this_ a part of your plan?"

The Goblin King sighed. "Really, now, _must_ you people insist on reverting to barbarians?" he admonished, shaking his head in mock-exasperation. "I had much higher hopes for all of you than that." And he snapped his fingers … which _was_ quite the trick, given he was wearing his usual silk gloves.

"_Rekka shie—What the hell?_" Tasuki yelped as his tessen vanished in mid-swing. "What the hell's goin' on around here!" He glared around as if it was his teammates' faults that the fan had disappeared.

"You really must watch that tongue of yours," Jareth tsked. "There are ladies present, after all. As for your weapons, since you clearly cannot control yourselves with them, I've decided it best to remove them, as well. Can't have you all killing each other before the game even starts, now can I? That would simply ruin the fun."

Stormlight tugged on his sleeve. "Uh, J? What about _him_?" She pointed to one of the Seiryu Seishi, who growled low in his throat, exactly like the werewolf he was. Ashitare didn't need weapons to tear people apart; his fangs and sharp claws served _that_ purpose quite nicely.

"What about him?" Jareth asked, uninterested.

"Jareth, that guy _eats_ people! He's a monster!" Stormlight hissed. "You can't actually expect he'll refrain from attempting to take a chunk or two out of somebody's liver!"

He grimaced. "Thank you for that most pleasant image." She smacked his arm again, and he sighed. "Oh, very well. The werewolf goes, too. I have no wish to risk injury to my subjects, after all, as much as they annoy me." He waved an arm, and Ashitare vanished with a snarl.

"Great. Where'd you put him?"

"In an oubliette, where he'll not hurt anyone but the occasional spider."

"But that's not _fair!_" Yui wailed.

"_What_ did you just say?" Jareth turned on the Miko like a striking viper. Stormlight nearly doubled over, trying to choke down her laughter. Poor Yui had _no_ idea what she'd just got herself into…

"I…" Yui blinked. "I, uh … said that … it isn't … er … fair of you to take away another Seishi. Now I only have five, while _she_ still has all of hers." She glared at Miaka.

Jareth sighed and rubbed his temple. "Would it not be _easier_ for you to traverse the Labyrinth with a smaller group in order to reach your goal?" he asked reasonably.

She blinked again. "I … I hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

"Hey! Now _that's_ not fair," Stormlight jumped in, unable to pass up the chance to throw that much-hated phrase at him.

He turned on her with a scowl. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself thrown into the Bog?" he snapped, reaching for her.

She laughed and grabbed Tasuki to use as a shield, who immediately went into his whole "girls have cooties" spiel. "Get 'er _off_ me! Nuriko! Tamahome!" he howled as he danced around, trying to break her grip. She rolled her eyes and eventually let him go, and he sulkily retreated behind a laughing Nuriko.

"I'm just saying," the Listian continued sweetly, "that if you take one of _their_ people away, you should take one of ours away, too. I'll be more than happy to volunteer to sit this one out!"

Jareth smirked. "Nice try," he replied. "You don't get out of this _that_ easily. Remember, _you _are the reason for this race to begin with."

"Would you kindly leave my part _out_ of this? I'd like to live to my twenty-fifth birthday, if ya don't _mind_." She cast a nervous glance toward the Seiryu, who were regarding her with dark expressions. "Great. I'm gonna need protectors of my own by the time this is all over," she muttered.

"You have such a gift for exaggeration," Jareth snorted.

She opened her mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by a soft, "Excuse me, please." Surprised, she looked down to find sweet little Chiriko standing there, gazing up at them shyly. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering … would it be all right if _I_ went in your place to make the odds a little more even? I wouldn't mind waiting, really. If it would help us get through more quickly, I mean."

"Chiriko, thank you for your offer, but it will not be necessary," Hotohori said quickly. "I'm certain we'll do fine as we are. After all, we have Stormlight to guide us through." He gave the Listian a charming smile that made her blush.

Embarrassed, she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Um … your confidence is flattering, but what makes you think I know the way? I know Jareth, sure. But I've never actually been through his rat maze before."

"_Rat maze?_" came Jareth's outraged bellow.

She offered a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Look, maybe we should let the kid go," she suggested. "The Labyrinth can be dangerous., I'm sure Jareth'll take good care of him. _W__on't_ you, J?" The threatening glance she shot him dared him to say otherwise.

Jareth smirked at her, putting on his most innocent expression. "The very best," he purred. "I'll stow him away in the castle library. The histories of the Underground should keep him busy and out of my hair for awhile."

Chiriko's eyes gleamed with pleasure as he turned a pleading gaze to Hotohori. "Please, Your Highness? I would love to learn of this strange land. I don't know how much use I'd be to all of you, since I'm not very strong, and I don't know this world. I don't want to slow you down."

Hotohori looked at Stormlight. "Is it safe for the boy to go with this Jareth?"

She hesitated, biting her lip before slowly nodding. "The castle will probably be the safest place for him, really. Jareth wouldn't dare lay a hand on him. Not if he doesn't want to deal with _me_." She leveled a threatening glower at the Goblin King, who merely snorted.

"It's adorable how you believe you pose any sort of a threat to my person." He chuckled, easily sidestepping her halfhearted punch. "In truth, I am simply looking forward to holding intelligent conversation with this young lad. He is, I hear, quite the genius. It will be a refreshing change from the babbling of brainless goblins and mewling brats."

"Then it's settled. Ashitare rots in an oubliette for awhile, Chiriko goes with Jareth, now can we _please_ get this show on the road?" the Listian begged.

"So impatient, my dear!" Jareth laughed, then held up a finger in warning. "Some rules to be followed, by both sides," he continued. "Though this challenge will be difficult, it can be overcome by working together. And petty violence is not acceptable, which, I'm certain, will be a challenge in and of itself for _some_ of you." He cast pointed looks at both Nakago and Suboshi.

"Should any of you willingly kill or maim any member of the other team, the perpetrator will be immediately tossed into an oubliette. Perhaps the one where the wolf resides, to keep him company." His smile was feral. "Not only that, the offending team will automatically forfeit the race, and the opposition will receive the prize by default. Is this understood by all?"

Reluctant nods. Jareth nodded as well. "So. I believe the time for me to depart has arrived. I _will_ be watching you, so don't even think of cheating." His tone turned mocking. "It will be quite interesting to see how the big, strong Sichiseishi survive in my Labyrinth without their magic or weapons to aide them. My dear Listian should indeed have some interesting notes by the time this race is over."

He laid a hand on Chiriko's shoulder, bowed formally to the two groups of Seishi. "I bid all of you good luck and a fair-thee-well. I will see you in three days." And with a puff of glitter and tinkling of music, he and Chiriko disappeared.

Stormlight let out the breath she felt like she'd been holding since she first arrived in the Underground, turning to gaze at the Seishi who were now eying each other with open hostility. She groaned, dropping her face into her hands. "_What_ have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Four

Four

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Stormlight didn't care _how_ cliché that sounded. The Seiryu and Suzaku Sichiseishi faced off, and it looked as though both sides would leap into an all-out brawl at any given moment, rules or no rules. She was immensely glad that Jareth had taken both magic and weapons—and one werewolf—but that didn't mean they couldn't _beat_ each other to death. She sighed.

_Men_. Such uncivilized creatures. And her mother actually wanted her to _marry_ one? _Not likely. I'd just as soon buy a pet monkey._

"Okay, listen up," she snapped, deciding that somebody had better do something before all hell broke loose. "Let's all just keep our heads here, shall we? I don't think beating each other to bloody pulps will solve our problems, and it sure as hell won't get us home. Or have you _already_ forgotten what Jareth said?"

Thirteen pairs of eyes were suddenly fixed on her, and she gulped and took a step back, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. Neither group looked particularly happy at the moment.

"_You._"

How was it, Stormlight thought darkly, that Nakago managed to turn the simplest of words into a curse vile enough to disintegrate stone?

"As I understand it," the Seishi continued as he stalked toward the increasingly nervous Listian, "_y__ou_ are the reason we are all here in the first place."

She gulped and attempted to hide behind Chichiri. "Well, uh, you're not exactly _wrong_ about that…" She offered a nervous smile. "See, I said some things that sorta got Jareth mad at me…"

"And how does that involve _us_?" Nakago pressed, following her as she continued to back away from him, stumbling over exposed rocks, roots, people's shoes…

The Suzaku Seishi, she noticed apprehensively, were not bothering to intervene.

"Well, see, he seemed to think that I wasn't being a good little Listian and writing stories about him like I'm supposed to, and since I'm … uh … _familiar_ with the story of all of you and Suzaku and Seiryu and everything that's going on and all, he decided that maybe I'd get some inspiration if he took us and threw us all into his Labyrinth for awhile," she babbled. "He gets … jealous easily."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Miaka asked.

Stormlight choked. "_Hell_ no! Me and _Jareth_?Don't make me laugh! He's just a … a guy I know. Who happens to be in possession of a great amount of magic and who also happens to believe he owns me. So, whatever he says goes." Nakago was still closing in on her; she quickly raised her hands to stop him from getting any closer, and they ended up landing solidly on his chest. She blinked, impressed. _Holy _cow_, this guy has muscles! _She blinked again, giving herself a mental shake. _Okay, _focus_. He's the _bad _guy. Who wants to _hurt_ me. Badly._

"So, in other words it is entirely your fault that we're trapped in this cursed land," the blond shogun growled, catching her hands in a powerful grip. She winced as her bones creaked.

"Um, you're missing the bigger picture here. I'm a victim, too, ya know!" she protested, trying to extract her hands from his painful grasp. "I'm also the one who'll get you through this Labyrinth in relatively good condition, FYI. So long as you don't _kill_ me first."

"You said you've never been through it before," Yui pointed out, eyes narrowed.

"Well … technically, I haven't. But I know enough about it to at least warn you about the traps and creatures you're bound to run into." Stormlight tugged uselessly to free herself again. "Besides _that_, if Blondie here so much as lays a finger on me, Jareth'll throw him headfirst into an oubliette! He doesn't like his 'property' messed with."

"Perhaps I'm willing to take that chance," Nakago growled.

"_Back off_, Tinkerbell!" she snapped, finally extracting her hands and dancing out of reach. "Look, we're wasting time, here! And time can be rather wonky in this place, so I say we get started before the three days are over already!"

"I agree," Miaka said, keeping a wary eye on Nakago. "We should get going! Stormlight, you're with us, right?"

"Definitely," she replied. She sure as hell didn't want to end up with the _Seiryuu_ for the course of this little jaunt. They couldn't off the Suzaku, but Jareth had never told them they couldn't try and off _her_, instead.

"But that isn't fair!" Yui protested, running forward. "Why should _you_ have a guide when we don't? I say she should come with us!" She latched onto the Listian's arm and began pulling her toward her Seishi.

"Eh?" Stormlight squeaked in alarm, digging in her heels and leaving little grooves in the dirt. Yui was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Hold it!"

She suddenly found herself stumbling in the opposite direction as Miaka grabbed her free arm with both hands. "That Jareth guy brought her here to help _us,_" the Suzaku Miko complained. "So she's not going anywhere with you!" She gave a fierce pull on the Listian's arm to prove her point.

"Hey_!_" Stormlight yelped. "I am _not_ a rubber band!"

She was, of course, ignored.

"She's coming with me!" Yank!

"No way! She's staying with _me!_" _Yank!_

"_HEY!_ Ren and Stimpy! Keep _this_ up and you'll _both_ end up with me!" the Listian screeched. "I'd _like_ to keep my arms attached to my body, _if you don't mind_!"

They stopped pulling long enough to blink at her. Then, looking properly sheepish, they let her go. She glowered as she rotated her shoulders, trying to get some feeling back into her arms. "Now, if we're all through playing tug-of-war with my body, are you ready to listen to _my_ suggestion?"

"Which is…?" Yui prompted after a moment.

"Well, this may be a completely foreign concept for you, but how about we try _cooperating?_" She waited expectantly, and was rewarded with blank looks all around.

"Cooperating?" Miaka repeated doubtfully.

"As in working … together?" Yui looked like she'd just swallowed a particularly nasty insect. Or maybe one of those biting fairies that were always flitting around.

The Listian raised her eyes skyward and sighed. "The concept is _not_ that difficult to grasp. I mean, they teach it to toddlers on Sesame Street all the time!"

"But we're enemies," Yui protested. "We all _hate_ each other!"

Stormlight shot her a disgusted glance. "First off, _you_ are the one that hates Miaka, not the other way around, as she's tried to tell you _many_ times. Secondly, if Miaka's group _does_ hate you, it's only because yours has done nothing but provoke that hatred in the first place, so the fault is entirely on _your_ shoulders."

Yui stared at her, wide-eyed. "H-how would you know that?" she challenged, albeit a bit shakily.

Stormlight pursed her lips. "Trust me. I know."

And for some reason, Yui believed her.

"Look," Miaka interrupted, "what purpose does it serve for us to work together? I mean, we're supposed to get the Shinzaho _before_ they do!"

"What do you want, an instruction manual? We travel together and watch each others' backs, and once we reach the gates to the city, we can all go our separate ways to reach the castle. No doubt the goblins will be sent out to stop us, and we'll be too busy fighting them off to worry about each other anymore," Stormlight explained.

"G-goblins! There are really goblins?" Miaka yelped.

The Listian shot her an exasperated glance. "No. Jareth is called the Goblin King because he rules over a land of fuzzy little _unicorns_," she deadpanned. "Seriously, were you even paying attention when he was talking?"

"How dangerous are they?" Yui asked.

She shrugged. "They aren't very intelligent, but they're loyal to Jareth, and there are way more of them than there are of us. Plus, _they_ have weapons."

"Well, this sounds just peachy," Tamahome muttered. "I thought the point of this was to race _against _each other."

The girls looked around in surprise; they hadn't even noticed the Seishi closing in on them.

"It _is,_" Stormlight said, addressing the whole group. "Which is why my idea is so perfect! It's all about revenge! I mean, can you just _imagine_ the look on Jareth's face when two groups of sworn enemies come strolling into his city _together?_" She grinned maniacally and rubbed her hands together. "Maybe _that_ would teach him to go snatching unsuspecting people from their worlds just to ease his boredom!"

"But won't that just make him mad?" Tasuki asked.

Stormlight shrugged. "So? He's always in a pissy mood for one reason or another. I'm used to it. He won't do anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

This question came from Soi, the only female member of the Seiryu Seishi. Or _any_ of the Seishi, for that matter. Stormlight had always wondered why Soi was the only female, but she did kind of like her, even if she _was_ on the wrong team. She had integrity … sort of. It wasn't _completely_ her fault that she had lousy taste in men.

"Well, not entirely," the Listian replied slowly, "but I really don't think Jareth'll care much. I mean, he's Fae, and all Fae _love_ the unexpected; he sure won't be expecting everyone to team up! As long as he's been alive, it takes a lot to keep him interested in something. No doubt he'll be going nuts, wondering if you'll be able to keep from breaking the rules and murdering each other in your sleep."

There was silence as they pondered the idea. "Well," Hotohori began slowly, "it's a rather intriguing suggestion."

"Yes, but it's rather unusual, isn't it?" Mitsukake added.

"Um, this entire situation isn't exactly what you'd call 'normal'," Stormlight pointed out. "What have we got to lose? You aren't allowed to maim each other anyway, and admit it, wouldn't _all_ of you feel better being able to keep a constant eye on each other, and not have to worry about who's winning?"

"A good point," Soi conceded.

"I refuse to have anything to do with those murderers," Suboshi snarled, glaring hatefully at Miaka. "I would sooner die!"

"That could be arranged," Tasuki growled.

"Oh, knock it off, you lunkheads," Stormlight snapped. "And _you_." She pointed at a startled Suboshi. "Get it through your thick skull! They did _not_ kill your brother! He fell into the river and _drowned._ It was a horrible accident, but that's _all_ it was."

Suboshi turned his glare on her, muttering under his breath, but he didn't pursue the argument further.

"So?" Stormlight ignored the questioning (and suspicious) stares being directed at her as she gestured impatiently. "Can we do this, or not? And can you please decide sometime _before_ the twenty-second century arrives?"

Surprisingly, it was Yui who replied, "I vote in favor of traveling together."

"Lady Yui—"

"No. Nakago, what choice do we have? This Labyrinth looks huge, and we need someone who at least knows what we'll be up against, or we'll never make it through in time. You don't have weapons _or_ power anymore. I can tolerate traveling with _her_ if it'll help us reach our goal in the end."

"What if we are led into a trap?"

This question came from the one member of the Seiryu group who, up until then, had not spoken. Had not even been noticed, really.

_Miboshi._ Stormlight frowned as she regarded him. This one was tricky, and considering he wasn't a child monk so much as a not-so-nice demon summoner who simply possessed the body of one—_literally_—he wasn't really what she'd call a trustworthy kind of guy. _I wonder if Jareth took that into account when he took the Seishis' powers,_ she thought nervously. _An evil spirit isn't _quite_ the same as a human, after all._

"…be leading _them_ into the same trap, which really doesn't benefit anybody," Yui was saying, dragging the Listian's thoughts back to the present. "For now, I say we set aside our quarrels and just work on getting through this. When we reach the city, like Stormlight said, _then_ we can go our own ways."

"That makes a lot of sense, no da," Chichiri approved.

"Yeah, for someone so smart and practical, she's sure got her priorities mixed up," Tasuki snorted, earning a glare from both Mikos.

"She's just confused!" Miaka defended. "And who wouldn't be, having to hang around _them_ all the time? They're kinda mixed up themselves, don't you think?"

Suboshi growled, starting toward Miaka with clenched fists, but Yui's hand came to rest on his arm, stopping him. "Now isn't the time," she said coldly. "Don't do anything stupid to ruin our chances at winning."

"Yes, Lady Yui," he replied sulkily, backing off.

"Nakago?" she pleaded. "Please, I really think it's best this way."

"Very well, Lady Yui," he conceded, voice dark, "But only because it is your wish."

"Thank you, Nakago. This will all be worth it in the end. You'll see."

"Wonderful! Now that _that's_ settled, what say we actually get started?" Stormlight exclaimed. "There's the entrance. Just keep walking, look out for pitfalls, and try to stay together. Jareth'll probably try to separate us, just to throw us off track. If that happens, keep heading for the castle. We'll meet again eventually. Oh, and if you happen to fall into an oubliette, do _not_ choose down."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tamahome asked, looking somewhat disgruntled.

Stormlight smirked. "Well, if you fall in, you'll find out."

"Hey, whose is this?" Nuriko held up a large green-and-red patchwork bag.

The Listian blinked, surprised. "That's mine," she said, and Nuriko tossed it to her. Using a bit too much force, perhaps, since she ended up sprawled on the ground when she caught it.

Nuriko grinned sheepishly. "Eh, sorry about that. I don't know my own strength."

She grunted as she staggered to her feet and dusted herself off. _So, it did come over with me,_ she thought, patting the stray dust from the pack. In all the excitement, she hadn't even noticed it laying there. But, of course it would have to come with her. It held her notebook, after all, and she _was_ supposed to write a story about all of this. But … had it always been this _heavy_?

She opened the bag, checking its contents. Everything was still in it, but there were definitely some new additions. "I don't remember stuffing any clothes in this thing," she muttered, pulling out two pairs of shorts and some T-shirts (along with some unmentionables). "Cute, Jareth. You just think of _everything_, don't you?" At least she wouldn't have to wear the same clothes three days in a row. "But does he really think shorts and flip flops are adequate to hike through a labyrinth in?" she grumbled to herself.

No sooner had she spoken then a strange tingle passed over her body. Tasuki, at the same moment, suddenly yelped, "_What the hell?_" Alarmed, she glanced down at herself and her jaw dropped upon realizing that she was now decked out in a shimmering ball gown that closely resembled the one Sarah had worn in the movie. Complete with several million dollars worth of diamonds and a pair of crystal shoes with six-inch heels that Cinderella could have envied.

"_Gyaaaaahhhh!_" she screeched, so startled that she lost her balance in the ridiculous shoes and began to fall backwards, arms windmilling frantically. She braced herself for an ungraceful landing in the dirt. Instead, she landed against something warm as a pair of arms locked around her waist to steady her, and she looked up into Hotohori's startled eyes as a blush immediately spread over her face. "S-sorry!" she yelped, attempting to regain her balance. She finally kicked off the uncomfortable shoes in a fit of rage, trying to ignore the shocked stares of everyone around her.

"What just happened?" Miaka asked, bewildered. "You look like a princess in that dress!"

"_Jareth!_" The thoroughly embarrassed Listian turned to fix the turrets of the castle with an evil glare, skirts swirling around her. "Knock it _off_, you creep! I am _not _your personal Barbie doll!"

Disembodied laughter was her only answer, and she clenched her fists. "Change me _back!_" she demanded, stamping her bare foot for emphasis and wincing when she inadvertently stomped on a rock.

"Oh, very well. Really, dearest, you're no fun at all," Jareth's voice shimmered in the air, causing the entire group to jump in surprise.

Another tingle of magic passed across the Listian's body. The ballgown poofed away in a shower of glitter; she found herself dressed instead in a pair of jeans, leather boots, and a dark green shirt with belled sleeves. She sighed with relief. "Better." Adjusting the collar of the shirt, she turned around to find twenty-six eyes all fixed intently on her.

"_What?_"

Every gaze was abruptly fixed on anything other than her. Muttering to herself, she slung her bag over her shoulder and stalked for the Labyrinth's entrance.

She looked at the closed doors doubtfully. They looked very big, and _very_ heavy. In the movie, Hoggle the Dwarf had merely pointed at them, and they'd opened. With a mental shrug, she pointed.

They didn't even twitch.,

She huffed, amused. Of _course_ Jareth wouldn't make things _that_ easy. Sighing, she put both hands against the doors and pushed with all her might. They didn't budge.

"Stand back," Suboshi commanded. "Let a _man_ handle this."

Stormlight glanced up at him, annoyed that, even though he was almost ten years her junior, he was still taller than her. "Sure, kid. When you find one, be sure to let me know." Miaka tittered, but quickly fell silent under Suboshi's glare. He backed away several paces, then rushed the doors, slamming into them with his shoulder and succeeding only in bouncing off and landing spread-eagle on the ground, dazed.

Stormlight snickered as she bent over him. "Ouch," she said in mock-sympathy. "You're gonna be feelin' that in the mornin'."

"Shut up."

"Okay, _my_ turn!" Nuriko sang as he strutted up, preening a little as he rubbed his hands together. He braced himself against the doors, pushing with all his might. His arms trembled slightly with the strain, and his eyes were squeezed shut as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, but, incredibly, the doors began to slowly creak open. He stood back, panting slightly, and wiped his brow with his sleeve. "See? Nothing to it!" he bragged.

"Amazing!" Miaka squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Nuriko, you're the _best!_"

"I know." He patted her head. "You just couldn't get by without me."

"Wait! How come he still has his strength?" Tasuki asked suspiciously. "Didn't Jareth take away all our abilities?"

"Nooooo, he took away all your _magic,_" Stormlight corrected. "Nuriko's strength isn't magical, it's … er … natural. Sort of." She scratched her head, trying to figure it out.

"Look at it this way, no da. Even though your magical abilities have been taken, Jareth didn't take your natural speed or fighting abilities, no da," Chichiri supplied. "It isn't like he sealed Suzaku away or anything, na no da."

"Even though he probably _could_ have, if he'd wanted to," Stormlight added. "But I guess he didn't want to leave everyone _completely_ defenseless. That'd ruin _his _fun, if we got defeated on the first day."

"I get it. I think." Tasuki scratched his head.

"Well, ponder it later. Time's tickin', and we've got a long way to go!" the Listian shouldered her bag again and marched into the Labyrinth. "You guys comin', or what?"

* * *

"This place is _creepy_," Nuriko complained, gazing at the high walls on either side of them and the narrow, brush-strewn passage that stretched in both directions as far as the eye could see. His gaze fell on a clump of lichen growing out of the wall right at eye-level with him, which appeared to have eyeballs growing out of the stalks. All of which were staring right back, blinking ever so often. He gulped and hastily backed away, nearly mowing Tasuki over in the process. "_Creepy_," he repeated firmly. "So, boss, which way do we go?" He looked at Stormlight expectantly.

The Listian blinked at him, then shrugged. "Beats me. Pick a direction."

What followed was the sound of numerous bodies hitting the dirt.

"_Is this what you call guiding us?_" Tamahome yelled, leaping to his feet.

She planted her fists on her hips, pursing her lips. "Hey, I _told_ you I've never been through here before!" she reminded him. "One way is as good as another, so just start walking!" To prove her point, she marched down the passage to the right, deciding on a whim to follow Sarah's original route. Even if it _was_ only in a movie, at least it was something to follow, and maybe it'd actually get them somewhere.

They walked in sullen silence in a line; the passage was too narrow and choked with branches and weeds to allow more than two at a time to pass. The sound of breathing and feet scraping against rock were the only noises. Even the crows had fallen silent as soon as the doors had shut behind them. It was a rather uncomfortable silence, and Stormlight found herself wishing that somebody would say _something _to break it_._ She got her wish a moment later when Miaka, who was walking with Tamahome somewhere in the middle of the line, called, "So, uh, Stormlight, you're a writer? What do you write?"

"Stories, mostly. Novels, short stories. Poetry, when inspiration strikes," the Listian replied. "It's kind of a hobby, although I want to be a professional author someday."

"That's neat. Do you have anything published?"

"Just on the net," she replied. "Various fanfiction sites. A few for original stuff."

"So, I've been wondering, is Stormlight your _real_ name?" Yui asked. She sounded highly doubtful, and the Listian smiled.

"No, actually. It's the pen name I took up when I started writing stories for Jareth. I use it on the 'net, like a pseudonym."

"So what _is_ your real name?"

"Doesn't matter. Stormlight'll do."

"Well, aren't _we_ just full of secrets," Nuriko teased.

"That's me! Stormlight the super spy."

Miaka released Tamahome's arm and skipped ahead to join the Listian at the front of the line. "So when does this passage end, anyway?" she asked, looking ahead with a frown. "Aren't there supposed to be turns or something?"

"One turn, coming right up!"

The Listian stopped … a bit too abruptly, as everyone promptly ran into each other and fell over amid startled and rather colorful curses. She looked behind her in surprise to find the lot of them sprawled on the ground. "Er … whoops?" She offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I'll give a little more warning next time…"

"Yes, that _would_ be appreciated." Yui struggled to her feet, watching as Stormlight began to feel along the wall, grimacing at the touch of the damp, slimy rock beneath her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Suboshi asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for hidden entrances. There's gotta be one somewhere…"

"_I_ don't see any entrances," the Seiryu sniffed, crossing his arms.

"That's why they're _hidden_, halfwit. Make yourself useful and help me look, or we could end up standing here all day."

Suboshi muttered a few choice words under his breath as he, too, began to feel along the slimy walls. "It'd help if I knew what I was looking for," he grumbled.

"Trust me. When you find one, you'll know." Stormlight moved further along, stepping over a dead branch. "Come on, I _know_ there's one around here somewhere… Check the other side, too."

After several more minutes of fruitless searching, Tasuki growled and straightened up. "This is pointless," he complained. "There's nothin' _here!_"

"If Stormlight says there is a passage, then I believe there is a passage," Hotohori defended. The Listian looked at him in surprise and he smiled at her. She quickly turned back to her search before he could notice her flaming cheeks.

_And J wonders why I _like_ this guy so much…?_

Tasuki crossed his arms stubbornly and leaned back. "Yeah? Well, you go ahead and keep lookin'! I'm takin' a brea-_AACK!_"

Stormlight turned around just in time to witness the bandit fall right through the wall, arms flailing madly as he hit the dirt. "Ow," he muttered sulkily.

"_Alright!_" she squealed. "You _found_ one!"

"No shit!" he snarled, standing up and fingering a growing lump on his head.

"Company, onward march!" Stormlight pointed and strode forward, pausing just long enough to drop a quick kiss on a startled Tasuki's cheek. "Good job, Red!"

"_Aack!_" the bandit yelped, scrubbing at his face while the rest of the group sniggered. "Now cut that out!"

The Listian merely laughed as the group started down the passage.


	5. Five

_Just a quick thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far._

* * *

Five

The passages they now traveled through were much wider than before, allowing four people to walk side by side if they so chose. They were also in considerably better repair, clear of all but a few weeds, the walls free of mold and slime and that strange, eye-covered lichen. Stormlight was relieved; she hated cramped places, and those eyeballs were beginning to give her the creeps. She looked around and spotted a stone hand growing out of the wall, pointing ahead. "Hey!" she exclaimed as realization hit. "I know where we are!"

"Yeah," Tamahome muttered. "We're lost."

"Hah! Funny," she replied sarcastically. "No, seriously, I remember this place from the movie. It's the stone maze. I've seen that hand before!"

"So does this mean you know how to get through it, too?" Yui asked hopefully.

"Er … no."

The Listian was met with a number of deadpan stares. "Hey, I said I know where we _are_, not where we're _going,_" she defended herself. "Just keep aiming for the castle." She looked up at the structure, now much clearer than before, and wondered if Jareth was having a good laugh at her expense. Sighing, she hiked her bag over her shoulder, feeling the notebook bump into her back. She knew she'd better start writing soon, or Jareth would pitch a fit. Knowing him, he probably didn't _care_ that scribbling in a notebook and walking without looking out for one's footing was the best way to stumble across one of those pitfalls into the lower levels. She had no desire to come face-to-face with the Helping Hands. They creeped her out almost as much as the lichen!

_I wonder what time it is,_ she thought. _It's been … two hours? Three? Let's see … judging the position of the sun … it's still sometime in the morning. _Although, it had actually been early evening when Jareth had snatched her, so that didn't account for much… And did the sun even rise and set normally in this place? Or at _all_? As for the four directions, it wouldn't have surprised her if they were non-existent in the Goblin King's lands. Nothing was to be taken for granted where the Labyrinth was concerned…

"Oh, _there_ you are! I've been looking all over for you!" a high-pitched voice called out of nowhere, making everyone jump in surprise. Stormlight's eyes widened; _she_ recognized that obnoxious squeal. A little creature zipped toward the group, trailing glittering light as it flitted from one startled member to the next. It finally paused before Nakago and hovered there, iridescent wings whirring softly. "Hello, Nakago!" the fairy called out flirtatiously.

Nakago blinked at the little creature, taken aback. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"_What_ are you?" Suboshi added, eyeballing it suspiciously. "Some kinda bug?" He was rewarded with an indignant screech and a handful of fairy dust in the face, making him sneeze so hard he fell over.

Stormlight groaned. "Deedlit, what the _hell_ are you doing here? Why aren't you at home painting your toenails or something?"

"You know this creature?" Nakago eyed the Listian darkly.

"I ought to," Stormlight growled. "I created her, after all. She happens to be my good-for-nothing muse!"

"Y-you made a real, live fairy?" Miaka breathed, eyes wide with wonder. Even Yui looked a little impressed.

"Weeellll…" Stormlight scratched her head, struggling to explain. "I originally created her as a side-character for one of my old stories. One of the ones about the Labyrinth. I guess I poured so much thought and effort into making her character that she sort of … took on an actual life of her own. She was born in the Labyrinth, and Jareth so _kindly_ took it upon himself to bestow her upon me as my 'official muse'." She shot the fairy a sulky glance. "Using that term in the _loosest_ sense, of course. He probably sent her to me 'cause she's so friggin' _irritating_. Lazy, jellybean-scarfing useless—"

"It isn't nice to call names!" Deedlit settled herself on Nakago's armored shoulder, fluffing her hair prettily, much to the shogun's discomfiture. "I've been sent to keep an eye on you. To make sure you don't break any rules or get into any trouble. And to make sure that _you—_" She fixed Stormlight with a smug look. "—do what _you're_ supposed to do."

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" the Listian huffed, stalking over to the fairy. "Will you just get out of here? You do realize it's all _your_ fault we're stuck here in the first place, don't you? If you'd been doing _your_ job and giving me inspiration like you were _supposed_ to—"

"I give you _lots_ of good ideas!" Deedlit protested, standing up and stamping a bare foot on Nakago's shoulder.

"Really. Kindly explain how the Biting Fairies taking over the Labyrinth—with you as their queen and Jareth working as your personal slave—is a _good_ idea." Stormlight snatched at Deedlit, who shrieked and tried to hide in Nakago's hair.

"Save me, Nakago!" the fairy pleaded. He just blinked, obviously having no clue how to respond to such a plea.

Stormlight snorted, amused to see the unshakable Seiryu startled out of his wits. "Leave it to you to fraternize with the enemy," she muttered to Deedlit. "Fine, hide behind Nakago then. See how long it takes before he decides to squash _you_ like a canary. There aren't any rules against murdering irritating muses. Your funeral!" She dismissed the fairy with a wave of her hand.

Deedlit's eyes widened as she gave Nakago the once-over, noticing the dark glare he was giving her in return, and decided that getting squashed like a canary was not an unlikely prospect. She nearly scrambled to flee his shoulder, glanced around, and then her face brightened as she spotted her next victim. "Hotohori!" she squealed, zipping over to hover before the emperor's startled eyes. "Hello!" she purred, batting her lashes at him.

"H-hello," he replied, blinking at her.

"My, you _are_ quite beautiful, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

Much discreet rolling of eyeballs accompanied this statement. From both sides.

"My name is Deedlit. It's a lovely name, isn't it? I'm quite beautiful, too, aren't I?" She fluffed her hair again.

"Uh … I suppose so," he stammered, looking to the Listian for help. She smirked and crossed her arms. He sighed.

Deedlit tittered, landing on his shoulder and wrapping herself in a lock of his hair. "How soft," she sighed. Hotohori blushed, and Miaka giggled behind her hand as the other Seishi looked on, clearly amused at the emperor's plight. "I think I'll stay with you, Hotohori," the fairy decided, and the emperor looked so horrified that Stormlight took pity on him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Deedlit, let the poor man alone," she scolded.

Deedlit simply pouted and snuggled closer to Hotohori's neck, gripping his long hair tightly. The Listian frowned and reached to disentangle the annoying pest, but his hand on her wrist stopped her. "It's all right," he said, smiling. "She'll cause no harm."

"See? He can't resist me!" Deedlit exclaimed triumphantly. "Beautiful people belong together!" Hotohori raised his eyes heavenward and sighed.

Stormlight huffed a laugh. "Are you sure? Honestly, it's no problem if you'd like me to throw her into an oubliette or something. With any luck, she'll end up stuck in the same one as Ashitare."

He chuckled. "Be that as it may, perhaps she'll be of use to us."

"Oh, I can be of _great_ use to you," Deedlit promised urgently. "Honestly, I can! This is my home, you know!"

"So you can guide us through the Labyrinth?" Yui asked, her face lighting up.

"_That_ would be cheating." The fairy wagged a disapproving finger. "King Jareth will not tolerate cheating!"

"So, in other words, you'll be just as useless as you always are," Stormlight muttered.

Deedlit stuck out her tongue. "Stupid! I can be more useful than _you_!"

The Listian glared, stung. Because the fairy probably wasn't wrong; she probably knew more about the Labyrinth than her creator could ever hope to. "Watch it, you. I made you; I'll _un__make_ you just as easily," she muttered, only halfhearted in her threat.

"Perhaps, instead of arguing, we should continue on," Soi cut in, looking around. "We are wasting precious time, and we have far to go."

"You're right." The Listian sighed, giving up the battle. "Let's just get started again. Deedlit, you'd _better_ behave yourself, or you're in _big_ trouble when we get home!"

The fairy stuck her nose into the air and proceeded to ignore her.

* * *

"Okay, so _now_ what do we do, Fearless Leader?"

Stormlight pursed her lips and contemplated smacking the toothy grin off Tasuki's face as she gazed out over what appeared to be a vast lake. They had taken a final turn in the stone maze, and had ended up standing right on its rocky shore. And, naturally, as soon as they all turned around to trudge in a different direction, the entrance had mysteriously vanished.

"This was _not_ part of the movie," she muttered to herself, scratching her head. What had happened to Alph and Ralph? Or the Door Knockers? She was really starting to wish that Hoggle would make an appearance. Or Ludo. She could've used some of the grouchy dwarf's advice right about then, and the rock beast's ability to call up stone sure would've come in handy to create a path across the endless lake.

"Of _course_ it isn't part of the movie, stupid!" Deedlit screeched in her ear, startling her from her musings. "You didn't think King Jareth would make things _that_ easy, did you?"

Stormlight smacked at the fairy irritably, who squeaked and flitted out of reach, taking refuge again on Hotohori's shoulder. Which didn't help her much, as the emperor had moved up to stand alongside the Listian.

"Do you know where we are now?" he asked gently, wincing when Deedlit shrieked and scrambled away from Stormlight's hand as she tried to snatch her again.

She scratched her head, giving him a befuddled look. "I … I honestly have no clue," she admitted. "I never even knew there _were_ lakes in the Labyrinth, and of course there are no boats, so we have no way to cross." She sighed, suddenly exhausted.

"It's growing late," the emperor said with a kind smile. "We've been walking all day. Perhaps we should set up camp here to rest awhile."

"No, we should really to keep going," Stormlight protested. "We don't have time to waste."

"But we're all tired, and I'm _starving,_" Miaka complained. "We haven't stopped to eat all day!"

Stormlight frowned, looking out over the lake again. "There has to be some way to cross it," she muttered. "A puzzle or some kind of riddle. There's some trick involved in this."

"Let us eat and rest, and we can discuss it," Hotohori insisted.

She sighed heavily, admitting defeat. "Yeah. You're right. I guess it'll have to wait."

"Great!" Miaka clapped her handa. "Okay, everyone, we're setting up camp! Let's eat!"

"Eat _what_? We don't have any food, numbskull," Tamahome pointed out, giving her hair an affectionate tousle.

"Do you have anything to eat stuffed in that bag of yours?" Nuriko asked Stormlight hopefully.

"Eh. Not that I noticed before." She gave a helpless shrug.

"You sure you're not just hiding it from us, keeping it all to yourself?" Suboshi accused with a suspicious glare.

"_Excuse_ me?" The Listian returned the glower, "You're a real ass, you know that? Here, look for yourself!" Thoroughly irritated, she jerked open the bag and upturned its contents onto the ground. "There, you see? Notebook, wallet, pens and pencils, clothes, and—" Her tirade came to a halt as her eyes fell upon a large and unfamiliar bundle laying amongst her things. It looked like an oiled skin of some kind. "What the—?"

Chichiri untied the thin cords holding the bundle together. The cloth fell open to reveal its contents.

"_H__a__!_ See? I _knew_ she was holding out on us!" Suboshi crowed, pointing at the small loaves of bread and the large hunk of crumbling cheese, along with a bundle of dried meat strips; a simple wayfarer's meal. There was enough for everyone, by the looks of it.

"Tryin' to keep the grub for yourself, huh?" Tasuki flashed her an accusing glance.

"Yeah!" Suboshi put in.

Stormlight clenched her teeth, rubbing the spot between her eyes. "_Look_, you idiots. Take a look at the size of the meal, and compare it to the size of my _bag_. Do you _really_ think I had room to stuff all that in there with everything _else_ in the way?"

"Eh…" The two Seishi exchanged doubtful glances.

"We're all on the same team here, and we all have the same goal to reach. Including me! What do _I_ gain by letting everyone else starve?" The Listian shook her head and huffed a sigh. "That ass Jareth probably just made it appear when I dumped the bag, to make me look bad. It's typical Goblin King trickery. Dissension in the ranks and all that."

"Makes sense," Tasuki grunted, relaxing. Suboshi opened his mouth to protest some more, but quiet Mitsukake quickly stepped forward, cutting off further argument.

"Well, it's of no matter. At least we won't starve," he rumbled as he began passing out the food. "We can drink from the lake. If anyone has water canisters, take the time to fill them. The water looks clean enough."

Gratefully, everyone found a place to rest their feet. Stormlight plopped down beside the water, dipping her fingers in. She frowned, studying the shining droplets on her fingers. They didn't _look_ dangerous… "Hey, Deed! Is this water safe to drink?" she called. "I mean, it won't like turn us into frogs or anything, will it?"

"Creatures drink from the lake all the time," the fairy sniffed. "It's perfectly safe. Don't be such a worry-wart!"

"Why does this not comfort me?" she muttered. "I suppose somebody had better test it to make sure." She glanced around and shrugged. "Well, no need for _all_ of us to turn into frogs." She dipped her hand in again, coming up with a small puddle, and cautiously sipped at it, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the change to come. When nothing seemed to happen, she opened one eye and glanced around. "Am I a frog yet?"

"No," came the amused reply as Nuriko sank to his haunches in front of her, "but you did look like you were in serious pain for a moment there." He handed over her share of food with a cheeky grin.

"Cute," she sniffed. "I risk being turned into a frog for your sake, and you're making jokes."

He chuckled, reaching for a handful of water himself. His face lit up when he tasted it. "This is good! It's so clear and sweet!"

"Hopefully not because it's full of magic." She took a bite of her cheese, immediately pulling a face. "If he's gonna treat us like pet mice and make us run through his rat maze, can't he at least give us fresh food?" she complained. "_This_ tastes like an old sock."

"At least we won't go hungry." The Seishi made himself comfortable next to her with his own food. "You know," he added, "this is a pretty spot. I'd love a good swim in that lake."

She shuddered. "No, you wouldn't. You dunno _what_ could be swimming in there with you. Water sprites, mermaids, kelpies…" She grimaced. "They aren't particularly fond of humans, or so the stories say."

"I've never heard of any of them."

"I guess you wouldn't have. But I wouldn't be surprised if your world has its own version of them all. I mean, you _do_ have phoenix and dragon gods, after all."

"How _do_ you know so much about my world?" Nuriko asked. "Have you been there before? I always thought the Miko were the only ones to come, but maybe I'm wrong."

"No, I've never been there. I've just … heard about it and … it really _is_ too complicated to explain properly. You wouldn't know what videos are, anyway." She shrugged with an apologetic smile.

Nuriko looked like he wanted to press the issue for a moment, but simply shrugged as well and took another bite of his meal. He supposed when the Listian was ready to explain, she'd tell them everything.

They ate in silence, relishing the cool breeze that drifted in off the lake. The two groups had split themselves up again, Stormlight noted with amusement. The Suzaku Seishi sat in a huddle on one part of the beach, about ten feet from where she and Nuriko sat. The Seiryu lounged a good twenty feet away, talking amongst themselves. Apparently, neither group was willing to let go of their mutual suspicions just yet. Which was okay, she supposed, so long as they remembered not to kill each other.

She choked down the rest of her meal and scooted closer to the lake to wash off her face and hands and take a long drink. As she was bent over the water, which was surprisingly deep for being so close to shore, a dark shape began to form beneath her, wavering and growing larger every moment.

She assumed it was just a fish. But it kept growing, taking on more form, and her eyes grew wide as she realized it was anything _but_ a fish. She scrambled back, yelling in alarm when the lake suddenly exploded, sending up a cold spray directly into her face. Sputtering and wiping water from her eyes, she heard the startled exclamations of the Seishi behind her, and looked up … and up … and up.

A pair of long, slender black legs. A powerful, coal-black chest and long neck, topped by a dainty, graceful head from which a long, wild mane of silken black hair flowed and shifted like waves breaking on the shore, glittering with diamond droplets.

The breathtaking kelpie lowered its head until it was eyeball-to-eyeball with her, fixing an angry, red glare on her and freezing her in place.

It did not look at _all_ happy to meet her.


	6. Six

Six

"Oh dear." Stormlight gulped and attempted to inch away. However, she appeared to be stuck to the ground; her body wouldn't budge. "Uh … hi," she squeaked. "Um, I-I'm sorry I drank from your lake. I, uh, didn't know it belonged to you."

"Get away from there, Stormlight!" she heard Hotohori call.

"Gladly! Just as soon as he decides to let me go."

_*Through this lake, dost thou wish to pass*_

She blinked. The deep voice hadn't come from any of _them_. "E-excuse me?" she squeaked, gaping up at the Kelpie. "D-did you just say something?"

The water horse snorted, shaking his wild mane. *_Through this lake, dost thou wish to pass*_ he repeated, sounding impatient.

"Uh. Yeah, that's the general idea," she stuttered. "I'm trying to get to Jareth's castle."

_*Then first a riddle thou must answer*_

"Oh. Uh, okay." She glanced behind her at Nuriko, who was gaping like a stunned fish at the giant horse. Some help _he_ was. "A riddle is good. At least you aren't planning to drown us."

_*If thine answer is wrong, drowned shalt thou be*_

_ Me and my big mouth…_

The Kelpie shook his mane again, sending water droplets flying. *_If thine guess is correct, this lake thou shalt pass safely through*_

"Okay. Sounds fair. I guess." Stormlight looked at her companions. "Um, anybody here good at solving riddles?"

"Yui can do it!" Miaka replied, looking at her friend. "You were always really good with those brain-buster puzzles."

"Yeah, but our _lives_ never depended on me being right before," Yui protested, wide-eyed. "What if I guess the wrong answer?"

_ *Drowned shalt thou be*_ the Kelpie repeated imperviously.

"Yeah. We get the picture," Stormlight grumbled, glaring at the mystical horse, who merely snorted and shook his head again.

_*Art thou ready to receive thine riddle*_

"Go ahead," she sighed.

_*Very well. Listen. _

_ It is the Essence of life._

_ Those who have none seek to gain it, though immortal they be._

_ And those who possess it, though they die, live for eternity* _

The Kelpie paused dramatically. *_What is it I speak of*_ he asked. *_Answer this, and safely shalt thou pass. Fail, and watery death lies in wait of thee*_

There were muttered curses all around, and Yui asked, "How much time do we have to answer this riddle?"

The Kelpie stamped his hoof, sending a spray of water into the air. *_When sets and again rises the sun, so shalt I return* _he replied. *_As that time passes, think carefully of thine answer, Maiden*_

"Screw that! _I'll_ give you the answer right now," Stormlight cut in, a smug grin spreading over her face. "This is _too_ easy. It's so _obvious_ if you know anything about the Fae. The answer is—"

_*STOP*_

She closed her mouth with a snap at the Kelpie's sharp command. His red eyes burned into hers as he added, very seriously, *_Thou may not answer this riddle. It is only for thine companions to decide*_

"_Excuse_ me? Why the hell not?" she protested. "I'm as much a part of this as they are!"

The Kelpie snorted; his body quivered, like a pony shaking off bothersome flies, sending water droplets flying. *_Thou may not answer. If thou breaks this rule, forfeit shalt this game be*_

"But that's not _fair_! I know the answer, and I'm part of the team!" She looked to the Seishi helplessly, but of course they could do nothing. "Can't I give them a clue?" she pleaded. "Not even a tiny hint? They're from ancient China, for cripe's sake! They don't know anything about—"

_*It matters not. It is for they to decide. If thou answers for them, this game is forfeit*_

He stamped his hoof with finality, and a great splash of water rose to conceal his black form. When it settled again, the Kelpie had vanished.

"Oh, well, that's just _perfect_," the Listian huffed, glancing at the two Miko. "I don't suppose either of _you_ know anything about Jareth's kind, do you?"

The girls glanced at each other, then shrugged. She sighed. "Yeah. Didn't think so."

"What's the big deal?" Tasuki snorted. "The horse is gone and we ain't seen that goblin guy since we started. Just whisper the answer to us or somethin'. Who's gonna know?"

"Are you out of your mind? I can't do that!" Stormlight rolled her eyes. "Just 'cause you can't _see_ him doesn't mean J isn't watching our every move. He'll _know_. He has his ways."

"Surely, he can't watch our every move at every single moment," Nuriko pointed out.

"Maybe not. You willing to stake _all_ our lives on me picking the one where he's got his eyes closed?"

"It is but a single horse," Soi spoke up, scoffing. "Surely it cannot overpower and drown the entire group of us. We would destroy it first."

"How? By tickling it to death? No magic or weapons, remember? Besides, that wasn't _just _a horse. A Kelpie is _not_ a creature you wanna mess with," Stormlight lectured. "They like to drown humans for shits and giggles. _Especially_ women. And who's to say he wouldn't bring backup? There's probably more than one of him living in that lake, you know."

Nobody had much to say on the matter after that.

* * *

Stormlight sat by herself, staring out over the lake. Her writing notebook was open on her knee; her pen tapped idly against the page, but she wasn't writing. She was too worried. "This isn't fun anymore, Jareth. This is dangerous," she mumbled. "If they get it wrong, are you really gonna let us die? Even _me_?"

She didn't want to believe it, but she just wasn't sure. When it came to the Goblin King's games, she _knew_ he could be ruthless. Even her status as a Listian might not save her if he decided beating the Seishi was more important than a stupid story. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at her companions, who were sitting in uneasy stillness some distance away. Someone had managed to build a fire, and they sat around it with the firelight dancing off pensive expressions. At the other end of the beach, a similar fire reflected off the Seiryu Seishi. They, too, looked less than happy with the current predicament. She didn't blame them for being worried; she had no idea how one Kelpie could drown the entire lot of them, but she didn't doubt he'd get the job done.

"Mind if I join you?"

Startled, she looked up to find Yui standing over her. She shrugged and moved over on her rock. "Any idea what the answer is?" she asked.

Yui sighed. "I have an idea, but I don't if it's right or not," she replied. "What if I let everyone down?"

Stormlight shrugged. "Everyone seems to have faith in you. Especially Miaka."

The Miko frowned slightly and turned away. "That doesn't give me much comfort," she muttered.

The Listian chewed idly on a thumbnail, wondering if she should say anything. Well, why not? When would she get another chance to speak her mind to the Seiryu Miko before her watch dogs showed up? Hell, how many people _ever_ got the chance to speak their minds to animated television characters in the first place, she thought wryly.

"Yui," she began carefully, "I know it's not really my business, but I just wanted to say that I _get_ why you hate Miaka so much. Thing is, what happened to you isn't her fault, and if you'd take the time to listen to _her_ side, you'd figure that out."

Yui's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about … what happened … when you got pulled into the book. After you got Miaka out of it," Stormlight hedged.

Yui paled. "H-how do you know about that?" she demanded. "Did Miaka tell you?"

"No, of course not. I just—Just trust me when I say I know, okay? I know the whole story, from beginning to end. The reason Miaka didn't come save you was because she didn't know you were being hurt."

"You're wrong," she snapped. "She didn't even try! And when she came back into the world, it wasn't even for me!"

Stormlight sighed. "Yes, it _was_. When she realized where you were, she went back right away, even though her brother tried to keep her home. And when Taiitsukun told her where you were, she immediately left all of her protectors behind to travel _by herself _into Kutou to save you." She quirked a wry smile. "Not her most _intelligent_ decision, I must admit. But would someone who didn't care go to _all_ that trouble of trying to save you?"

Yui frowned. "Then what about what I heard her telling Tamahome?"

"You only heard _part_ of that conversation, just so you know. Her falling in love with Tamahome … that just happened. Even without him there, she still would've come back for you." When Yui remained stubbornly silent, Stormlight heaved a sigh. "Look, what happened was awful, and traumatizing. But maybe it wasn't _quite_ as bad as you believe."

"What are you _talking_ about? I was _attacked_! I was … I was … and if it wasn't for Nakago, I'd be _dead._"

The Listian huffed. "Hasn't it ever _once_ occurred to you that Nakago might be _lying_?"

Yui gaped, mouth opening and closing several times.

"Think about it. Weren't you unconscious for most the attack? How much of it did you actually experience_,_ and how much did Nakago just _tell_ you happened?"

"He wouldn't _do_ that," the Miko protested. "He saved me! He's my protector!"

"Yeah. Because he knew _exactly_ who you were and where you came from. He knew he could use you for his purposes. Don't you think he could be manipulating you? He manipulates everyone else he comes across. Or did you forget how he brainwashed Tamahome?"

Yui's eyes glittered. "He was only trying to make me happy," she mumbled. "He just did what I wanted."

"Okay. Then why don't you ask Suboshi about Tamahome's family?"

"Wh-what do they have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. Except that Suboshi was planning to kill them."

"That's a lie!"

"It isn't." Stormlight shook her head. "He might have even been on his way to do the deed before Jareth snatched him. An old man and five children, all younger than twelve years old. The youngest sister was only five. Suboshi was going to butcher them like animals, and it's all because he blames Tamahome for his brother's death. I fully believe Nakago put him up to it."

"You're _lying_." But she didn't sound convinced, and her face had blanched white. "I don't believe he'd ever do such a horrible thing!"

"Fine. Don't believe me." Stormlight shrugged. "But you of _all_ people should know what grief and hate can drive a person to do. After all, if her Seishi hadn't saved her, Miaka would have been killed by Nakago in the shrine, and you would have just stood by and let it happen. Just because you were jealous of her and Tamahome. And you willingly turned around and betrayed her by teaming up with the enemy. Your very best friend. That was a shitty thing to do, you know."

"I don't have to take this from you!" Yui exploded. "Nakago was always there for me! He isn't the one who abandoned me when I needed help! He saved my life! He cares about me!"

"Nakago is the master manipulator. He knows _exactly_ what buttons to push and exactly the right thing to say to make people do what he wants. And if they _don't_ do what he wants, he gets rid of them. He'll do the same to you, if you no longer suite his purposes."

"I won't listen to you speak that way about him!" The Miko leaped to her feet, preparing to stomp away.

"Okay. But before you go, I have one question. Have _any_ of your Seishi bothered to inform you of that pesky little rule about the Miko needing to be a _virgin_ in order to summon the beast deity?"

"I—What?"

"You know, the Miko. Has to be a virgin?" Stormlight reiterated. "I mean, that's pretty normal, right? Aren't Miko traditionally _required_ to be chaste and virginal to serve whatever deity they serve?"

"I … I suppose so." Yui didn't look so sure.

The Listian waved a dismissive hand. "Well, anyway. In this case, Taiitsukun told Miaka that in order to serve as Suzaku no Miko, she has to remain pure, which means no sleeping with Tamahome or anything like that until the summoning is over." She tilted her head to the side. "Which begs the question … how come _you_ don't have to be?"

"I don't … understand."

"It's not that difficult to grasp. The Miko has to be a virgin. And, assuming this rule applies to _all four_ of the beast deities, that includes _you_. Ergo, if you _were_ raped, how come Seiryu hasn't drop-kicked you back to your world and picked up another girl to replace you yet? How do you plan to successfully accomplish his summoning if you've been defiled?"

Yui looked like she was about to faint. "But … I was—He said—"

"I know what he said. Hell, he didn't even have to actually _lie_. All he had to do was let you assume the worst, use your vulnerability and trauma to make you depend on him. He showered you with comfort and kindness, all the while planting those tiny seeds of doubt, suggesting that Miaka wasn't ever coming back. Add a healthy dollop of misplaced jealousy after you overheard that conversation and… Well, he probably had a good laugh over how _easy_ it was to make you betray her, after that."

Yui's jaw was clenched. "I … I don't want to talk about this anymore," she muttered, voice tight, sounding on the verge of tears. "Just leave me alone. I want to be by myself."

"Sure. You can have my seat. I'm not getting much writing done, anyway." Stormlight closed her notebook and stood, patted the dust off her jeans before trudging toward the campfire, wondering if she'd managed to get through to the stubborn Miko at all.


End file.
